


Bittersweet III (NoMin 1)

by hchnsunflower



Series: Bittersweet 18+ Scenes [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bed Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno were having a cozy time together. They're watching cute cats videos on Jaemin's laptop while cuddling with each other. It's brings happiness to both Jaemin and Jeno as simple as this. They are contented with this scenery.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Bittersweet 18+ Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848958
Kudos: 24





	Bittersweet III (NoMin 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Jaemin and Jeno were having a cozy time together. They're watching cute cats videos on Jaemin's laptop while cuddling with each other. It's brings happiness to both Jaemin and Jeno as simple as this. They are contented with this scenery.

Jaemin and Jeno were having a cozy time together. They're watching cute cats videos on Jaemin's laptop while cuddling with each other. It's brings happiness to both Jaemin and Jeno as simple as this. They are contented with this scenery.

  
"Jeno, I love you" Jaemin tells the older and kisses him on the cheeks, making Jeno glance at him and pats the younger one's head. "Heyyy. Aren't you going to kiss me back?" Jaemin complains. He pouts at the older one and jokingly moves away from him.

  
Jeno shakes his head. He gently pulls Jaemin close to him but the younger one, being a bitch he is, tries to stay still from his position. 

  
"Jaemin, stop being a bitch and let me hug you. Come on!" Jeno says, slightly annoyed by Jaemin's action. But Jaemin, a petty bitch, he didn't listen to Jeno's word. And all of the sudden, Jaemin stands from his sit and walks away from Jeno. It made the older one sighs. "Why is he being a kid?" Jeno asks himself and sighs once again.

  
"Jaemin! Come here!" Jeno calls out his lover. The younger one took seconds to reply to him. "Don't want to! You won't even kiss me!!" Jaemin complain, he is now walking himself upstairs. Jeno rolls his eyes and sighs. "He is a needy person" he utters. Not too long, Jeno cleaned up their messes and puts it back on its rightful place, and proceeds to go after his boyfriend.

"Jaemin, where are you—" before Jeno could continue. He saw Jaemin sitting on his bed while talking on his phone, it made Jeno curious that he immediately went to Jaemin after the call was done. He grabs Jaemin's phone and placed it on the table. Jaemin got surprised by it and yells at his lover. "Jeno, give me back my phone! I'm gonna use it!" Jaemin complains.

  
"I will but let me ask, who was that? The one you were talking with on your phone?" Jeno asks his boyfriend. Jaemin rolls his eyes at him and looks at Jeno. "It's Jungwoo hyung. He's coming back here in South Korea by next week" Jaemin replies.

  
"If you're thinking that it was someone else, well damn, you are an idiot" Jaemin continues, making Jeno rolls his eyes. "Alright. You got me. I'm sorry. Here you go" Jeno says as he gets the phone and hands it to the younger one. " I will never cheat on you silly" Jaemin tells as he smiles at Jeno. He was about to get the phone from Jeno's hands but Jeno swiftly moves it away from him and kiss him. 

  
It took seconds until they separate. Both Jaemin and Jeno are now looking at each other's eyes, seeing a beautiful soul in it. When Jaemin was about to utter a word, Jeno swiftly tells a word first.

  
"Hey, sweetheart" Jeno seductively calls Jaemin, he made a smile at the younger one. And all of the suddenly, the atmosphere changes. It was arousing Jaemin, and Jeno knew it but still he continues. "Why don't we spend the rest of the day here?" Jeno says. He placed back the phone on the table and walks his way on the other side of the bed. He slowly combs through his hair as he looks at his lover, who was already tempted with the way talks.

  
"Baby" He seductively calls Jaemin once again. It made Jaemin bite it lips. He is already having that tingling feeling right now. And it's clearly wants to do it right now.

  
"Jeno...can we—" before Jaemin could continue his words. Jeno makes a move as he gets on the bed and pulls Jaemin closer to him and kisses the younger one on his lips. 

  
It started with a simple kiss until Jeno deepens the kiss and slowly changes into a torrid one. Both of them were taking it slowly, feeling the hot errotic tension between them. Until, Jeno roughly pushes Jaemin lying down on bed as he goes on top of him. Both of them stares at each other's eyes like they want to it really bad, craving for that damn "thing".

  
Jeno leans to Jaemin ear and seductively whispers. "I want you". It made Jaemin smile. The older one takes off his clothes, while other one touch's his lovers upper body and slowly moves it downwards until "that" part.

  
"Baby, I want you more" the younger one says and pauses. Jeno takes the lead and starts of kissing Jaemin's lips, going down to his neck leaving hickeys on the younger one. Jaemin moans luringly as Jeno does his thing. The younger one was feeling it and hardly takes a breath. For a though, they are lucky since no one is around the place expect for them. 

  
Jeno removes Jaemin's shirt and kisses the younger one's body, making Jaemin feel more needy than he is. Jeno then goes down to "that part" and pauses. He lets Jaemin breathe for a second while he looks at him. Jeno got worried as he saw Jaemin. The younger was already tired and feeling a little unwell all of the sudden.

"Jaemin, are you alright?" Jeno worringly asks his lover. Jaemin nods, he didn't bother saying a thing. "Jaemin, are you really okay? You seem sick" Jeno tells, he goes to Jaemin and touch his head. It surprised Jeno that he immediately went to Jaemin's side and made the younger sit up. "Nana, you're sick" Jeno tells the younger one but Jaemin didnt care and kisses the older one. "But I want you so badly right now" Jaemin softly tells Jeno and puts his arms around Jeno's neck and kiss him once again.

  
Jeno shakes his head and pulls away Jaemin's arms from him and said. "Jaemin, no. We won't do it. You're sick. You need to—" but before Jeno could continue. Jaemin attack Jeno by pushing him down the bed and goes on top of Jeno.

  
"I want you. I want this. We are doing it even if I'm sick!" Jaemin angrily tells, it made Jeno sighs. "Stop being a kid and get off of me" Jeno tells off the younger one but he didn't bother listening, and instead, the younger one proceeds on kissing Jeno's lips down to his neck, nibbling and marking it until he going down to "that part" once again.

  
"Jaemin" Jeno calls his lover. "Jeno, please" Jaemin replies. Both of them stare into each other's eyes. Jaemin was really going through and that lead Jeno no choice but to go on with it.

  
Jaemin starts pulling down the older one's pants as he kisses. Jeno was aroused by it and moans. It made him feel more lewd as soons as Jaemin hold his dick and goes up and down. "S-shit...fuck...fuck ugh" Jeno hardly moans. It was a music Jaemin's ear because he knows that he'll once again satisfy his lover's lewdness.

  
Both of them were now all naked. Jeno can't resist himself and takes the lead. Jaemin yelps as Jeno goes on a fast pace. The older one was satisfying the younger one and himself as he goes rough on him. Jaemin continues to cries and moans because Jeno. The older one was being too wild, thrusting into his lover 

  
"F-Fuck! J-Jeno—ughh...ughh..f-fast..faster!" Jaemin exclaims and moans, making Jeno feel more arouse as he do his "performance". "Jeno...i'm..—ugh...I'm cumming....I'm—"before Jaemin could continue. Jeno pulls out from his lover and lets it out the semen. Jaemin turns around to Jeno as he pants. "Damn" Jaemin utters. Jeno falls on the bed, tired and panting.

  
"Why...didn't you do it inside me?" Jaemin asks as he gasps for air while looking at his beloved. "I won't do that to you" Jeno replies. He then moves closer to Jaemin and hugs him. "I want it" Jaemin cutely says to Jeno. It made the older one smile and says. "Stop being a cutie. It makes me want another round" Jeno jokingly tells that made Jaemin hit him. "You were rough enough, so no" Jaemin tells him off and it made Jeno giggles. 

  
The older one hugs Jaemin tightly and says "I love you". And gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jaemin smiles at his lover and replies "I love you more". Both of them uses the blanket to cover themselves and once again, kisses each other until they fall asleep.


End file.
